paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The fire's love that melts every ice's heart: MarshallXEverest pups
these pups are by Aurychase finally after 199 dates, Marshall Thompsans and Everest Sanders finally get engaged officially Everest and Marshall discovers she is pregnant. after two months of ☀, eventually born 3 puppies: Ripler, Judy and Spotty. unfortunately they discover that Spotty has a height of Concerned inherited from the father of Marshall, but thanks to all the friends, overcome this difficulty. after five months, seeing Annie and Zuma happy for her newborn son Trip, they decide to have another pup and a girl is born: Fey finally after 199 dates, Marshall Thompsans and Everest Sanders finally get engaged officially Everest and Marshall discovers she is pregnant. after two months of dangers, eventually born 3 puppies: Ripler, Judy and Spotty. unfortunately they discover that Spotty has a height of Concerned inherited from the father of Marshall, but thanks to all the friends, overcome this difficulty. after five months, seeing Annie and Zuma happy for her newborn son Trip, they decide to have another pup and a girl is born: Fey Note: the pup Fey, is a pup that i adopted from Pipthepuplover and i make her the daughter of Everest and Marshall in my fanon. Now Marshall is a mr and Everest is a Mrs. Marsh's full name is Marshall Thomas Stencer. Everest full name is Everest Kelmer Kelinton * Ripler: has an ear down and one to the tip. He has a thin tail like his father. hehas a stain-shaped mask on his face black and the final part of the ears black. the fur isn't thick. the tip of the tail is also black and also the front legs. the rest of the body is gray. He has the eyes light blue. He bring a purple collar * Judy: Judy looks like his mother. she has pointed ears and bushy tail. She has the face, muzzle, chest, belly, the front legs and the underside of tail white. the rest of the body is black and she has light blue eyes. She bring a yellow collar as the dad. the fur is thick * Spotty: Spotty has floppy ears. and the fur on the muzzle not too thick. He has blue eyes. He has the hind legs and red spots on the body always red. He is wearing an red collar. unfortunately is a little low in the body because he has a height problem inherited from his paternal grandfather. * Fey: Fey has spots for the body of silver and a large stain on the face always silver. she is very similar to his dad, but her fur is softer though not large. she has a small tuft on his head. not wearing a collar, but a blue bow given to her by her aunt Annie. her nose is pink * Ripler: a pup responsible and loyal .. and strangely .... is quiet! In fact the parents were thinking of some disease, but in the end they simply found that it was a puppy who does not like fuss and likes to be alone. of course, he also likes to play with other puppies sometimes. no one can take it with his sisters and her brother (in particular) or Ripler will be very dangerous... * Judy: Judy is a sweet and playful puppy. She loves to be with the other pups and she likes to be with his older brother and sister Fey. don't been a lot of time with Spotty, but only because he has someone else to have fun * Spotty: Spotty is sweet and kind. He is the joker of the group and the more messy as the father. is cute puppy and that would never do harm. * Fey: Fey is a rowdy puppy but the most cuddly of the group. She is a bit clumsy, but not too much and the sweetness melts everyone's heart. She spends most of the time with Trip, her only peer. for which he took a fleet ever since you met him as a child. soon.. * Ripler: he want become a digger-pup as Rubble Uniform: soon Vehicle: soon * Judy: soon.. * Spotty: he want become a firefighter and medic as Marshall Uniform: soon Vehicle: soon * Fey: soon * Ripler young: soon adult: soon * Judy young: Emanuela Pacotto (Twilight Sparkle: Mlp) voice adult: Cristina D'Avena voice * Spotty young: soon adult: soon * Fey young: soon adult: soon.. * the name Judy is from Zootopia * Fey has a crush on Trip * the original name of Judy was Wendy * the original name of Fey was Bonnie more soon.. more soon.. Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Marshall Family Category:Everest Family Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Dalmatian Category:Dalmatians Category:Alaskan Husky Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Second generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Fanon Pups Category:Animals